


Millstone [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is beginning to suspect that his job might be better done by a team of highly-trained sheepdogs with a specialty in herding manchildren: a Bodyguard!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millstone [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Millstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884035) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 



> I have inserted chapter links into the file for each scene break, just to make listening/remembering where you are in the podfic easier. They should automatically show up on your iPod/MP3 player.  
> (I hope they actually work)

Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ihybld0qoy0tc7m/Millstone.m4b) (248.78 MBs)

Running time [03:46:34]


End file.
